The present invention relates to a display device having two display panels, and, more particularly, to a display device which is mounted on a portable device, such as a mobile phone or the like.
A TFT (thin film transistor) type liquid crystal display module which includes a miniaturized liquid crystal display panel having approximately 100×150×3 pieces of sub pixels in a color display or an EL display device which includes an organic EL element has been popularly used as a display part in portable equipment, such as a mobile phone.
Further, recently, a foldable mobile phone which includes a main display part and a sub display part also has been available.
As a liquid crystal display module for the mobile phone provided with a main display part and a sub display part, there in an integral-type liquid crystal display module having a first liquid crystal display panel which corresponds to the main display part and a second liquid crystal display panel which corresponds to the sub display part (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-282145 (patent literature 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-220606(patent literature 2)).
The integral-type liquid crystal display module described in the above-mentioned respective patent publications is configured such that the first liquid crystal display panel and the second liquid crystal display panel are connected using connection lines on a flexible printed circuit board; and, at the same time, the first and the second liquid crystal display panels are driven by one liquid crystal drive circuit.
Due to such a constitution, it is possible to reduce the number of mounting parts; and, hence, the manufacturing cost can be reduced, and, at the same time, the installation space can be reduced.